


HetaOni - Sanctuary of the Heart

by orphan_account



Category: HetaOni
Genre: F/M, M/M, More suprise chars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone ^^ Before starting reading this fanfic please note that:</p><p>*This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me if its lame;<br/>*My english might not be the best but atleast its understable.<br/>*I do not own any Hetalia characters;<br/>*It may contain HetanOni spoilers.<br/>*I will add more characters from Hetalia in this fanfiction but for now it shall remain a mystery.<br/>*It contains some changes so it might not be 100% the same<br/>*Enjoy reading C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	HetaOni - Sanctuary of the Heart

_Loud hearbeats...heavy breath the noise of someone running away through the empty halls and trying all the doors in hope of finding a way to escape but then the noises stopped, insteand of running noises it became steps...That person had turned around and faced the creature he was running from. His short light brown hair slightly glued to his forehead due to the sweat, his brown eyes fixed towards the creatures direction, anger filling them as he gritted his teeths and frowned while his curl twitched in anger. His black shirt was soaked in the blood of those dear to him._

_Germany...Japan...Fratello....and the others, i'll never give up! I'll bring all of you back home even if I'll have to throw away my life._

_I'll bring this creature the despair it gave to us all, ill make in such a way he will wish to never been born._

_"Again! I'm the only survivor, so rewind it once again,i will not give up even if i''ll have to repeat this all over  again!" Italy screamed at the grey skinned creature which stopped and glared at him, seeing that the usual scared nation was looking at him with eyes full of rage and sorrow his eyebrows furrowed as his fists were clenched, his uniform stained with the blood of those dear to him._

_Before italy could give another scream he got awakened by the call of Japan._

"Italy-san? are you alright?" Japan said as he looked at the nation who for a second wasn't smiling but looking down at the ground.

Italy blinked but quickly raised up his chin noticing the others looking at him,Germany had a slight worried face as Prussia was slightly blinking.

 

"Ve~~ I'm alright~ i was thinking of ..... PASTAA~~"the italian chirruped as he smiled softly while humming a bit.

 

Germany gave out a sigh as he shook his head, once again he worried for nothing. But even so he was relieved that Italy was alright.

"Well we arrived,finally after walking for 3 hours" Prussia said while letting out "kesesesese" while looking at the house.

 

"Indeed, I thought it was just a rumour, I never though we would find it." Japan said as he looked at the house as well.

 

_Italy abstained to let out a sigh, no matter what he could change this part of the scene at all. One day they got a random report from a citizen that there is a rumoured abandoned house 3 hours away from the World's Summit. Prussia,Germany,and himself were willing to go check it as the others agreed to it._

_If only they hadn't got that report....or found this place...maybe they wouldve been all of them alive..and no sufferings and pain's would bring more weight to his heart._

_He shook his head and focused back on the conversation, he wouldn't let them notice his character change._

 

Prussia whistled once "Well it trully has a desolate look,right?" he grinned slightly as he glared at the others.

Germany shook his head as he sighed "I don't find it interesting at all." he said as he folded his hands.

 

Japan nodded "I agree with you Germany-san, can we just look from outside then return back rather than entering?" he suggested.

Italy 'vee'd sadly "After all the walking and the trouble of finding it to return home bare-handed? C'mon let's just take a look!" he said while smiling brightly.

 

**_If I knew what awaited for us in the house... I wouldn't have never said that...or even allowed them to enter._ **

 

Germany remained silent as he looked at Italy then looked at the house's door as he didn't like at all the feeling he had...a strange and overwhelming feeling.

In the end he sighed and closed his eyes "Alright,then lets go check it inside as well." he said before walking to the door and hesisantly opened it before entering togheter with the others. He looked around while hmming a bit as he folded his hands again.

 

"Wow, this place is cleaner than I thought, ve~" Italy said as he blinked, sitting next to Germany, who was slightly gripping on his own arms a bit as he felt rather uncomfortable and not liking this feeling "A-alright can we go now?" he said quickly.

 

"Oh c'mon little bruder,are you scared?" Prussia said while 'kesesese"-ing a bit and grinned widelly.

 

**_Thats when a crashing noise was heard, making Germany slightly flinch at the noise._ **

"What was that?" he said while glaring around quickly.

 

"Vee~maybe ghosts?" Italy said while he patted Germany's shoulder softly.

**_No...ghosts wouldve been better..._ **

 

Japan tilted his head "Oh don't be silly Italy-kun, its not like its a ghost who did that noise, It couldve been anything else.". Japan started walking slowly as the others looked at him.

 

"Wait ...Japan? are you going to go check what was that?" Prussia asked quickly while glaring at him intensly.

 

"Yes,I'll be back real quick. I will only go check what was that noise and what caused it" Japan replied.

 

"Veee~be carefull Japan" Italy said while slightly snuggling into Germany which caused Prussia to grin a bit but then glanced at Japan "Like Italy zaid be carefull Japan." he said.

 

Japan gave a quick nod before he started walking quickly towards the place he heard the noise. on his way he noticed a door at his right, he blinked softly and walked to the door,putting his hand slowly on the doorknob as he felt shudders going through his spine, he tried to open it but it was closed. For some reason.. he felt this rather familiar...but when he felt like something was watching him he turned around and glared around quickly as he put a hand on his katana.

"Who is there?!" he said quickly and rushed unlike how he would usually talk. His eyes and ears strained to see and hear any possible noise or object/person. He shook his head as he heard no reply.

"My imagination is playing tricks on me." he said softly as he continued his walking until he arrived into a kitchen. He blinked softly as he glanced around, looking at the sofas and then to the sink, thats when he noticed the broken plate as he slowly walked where the broken plate was resting. He kneeled down and picked up the pieces as he hnned a bit.

"So this was what we heard earlier, like I said...ghosts do not exist." Japan said while smiling slightly and got up, throwing the pieces in the trash bin.

 

"D..." upon hearing that weak mumbled Japan unsheated his sword quickly and turned around just to blink at the fog that gathered in one place "Who is there?!" Japan said sharply as he furrowed his eyebrows slightly, holding the sword well.

 

"d...ont....let....them...ge.." the voice and fog vanished before Japan could grasp anything of what that voice said. He shook his head and looked a bit dumfounded in front of himself for a moment before he rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe England-san's cooking wasn't a good choice to eat before leaving to the journey, I might be hallucinating right now.

 


End file.
